


In the Spirit of Holiday Decorations, Part the Second

by SomeoneAsGoodAsYou (the_wanlorn)



Series: An Advent-ure in Christmas Spirit [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Cute presents, F/M, fluffier than other ones in this series?, holiday decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wanlorn/pseuds/SomeoneAsGoodAsYou
Summary: Decorating Lucifer's tree.





	In the Spirit of Holiday Decorations, Part the Second

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that whole "write and post a fic a day" thing sure lasted long, didn't it? Gosh it's a good thing I didn't, oh, say, go into a massive depressive slide on day 5 and drop the ball for three whole days!
> 
> Whoops.
> 
> In any case, I'm gonna see if I can catch up, but don't hold your breath. I'm still gonna be writing these in January.

"What if he doesn't like it?"

Chloe looked down at Trixie, who was standing next to her in the elevator, present for Lucifer in her hands. She looked worried, even though she had been excited to come see Lucifer's place and give him another present five minutes ago.

"I'm sure he'll love it, Monkey." And if he didn't, he better fake it or else their deal was off and she'd find the damned doll for herself. Lucifer had never been anything but gracious when Trixie gave him something, though, so Chloe wasn't actually worried. For someone who never lied, he sure could come up with some creative ways of skirting around the truth. "Remember the rules?"

Trixie sighed her most heartfelt and world-weary sigh — pretty good for a kid — and said, "Don't touch Lucifer's piano or his books or his drinks or go exploring unless you say it's okay or-"

The elevator dinged, cutting her off. Earlier worries clearly forgotten, she grinned and ran out of the elevator, stopping short in front of Lucifer, who was standing at the bar.

"Here!" she said, thrusting the box toward him.

"Another gift?" he asked, catching Chloe's eye with a slightly confused look. She could only shrug. Trixie had insisted on making a tree topper for Lucifer's tree, since he didn't want an angel or a star. Her choice was maybe not the best, but Chloe wasn't going to stop her.

"Open it, open it," Trixie was saying as Lucifer stared at Chloe. "But be careful, don't break it."

"Right, of course," he said, and quickly opened the box and carefully pulled out its contents. He blinked, and blinked again, and a muscle in his jaw twitched, and just when Chloe thought maybe she had misjudged and this was, in fact, a terrible idea, a smile started to spread across his face, genuine and full of joy.

When Chloe had told her Lucifer didn't want a Christmas-y tree topper, Trixie immediately decided that she needed to make him one, and that it had to be the closest thing to an angel she could think of: the Devil himself. Chloe was pretty sure Lucifer would get a kick out of it, and judging by the look on his face at the moment, it went a lot further than just a kick. He looked genuinely touched, and his eyes were suspiciously glassy. It suddenly struck Chloe that she had no idea if he had ever actually received a present before, or if this was yet another new experience for him because of the holiday season.

The little devil he was holding was little more than a red piece of construction paper glued to a red cone with pipe cleaners for arms. Trixie had drawn a face on it, and made sure that it had horns. Chloe's sole contribution had been a tiny tinfoil pitchfork, hot glued onto one pipe cleaner arm. And, of course, Trixie had insisted on adding white angel wings. That was the part that had the most potential for disaster.

"Why does it have wings?" Lucifer asked, smile still on his face but a bit dimmer now.

"You used to be an angel," Trixie said in her best "duh" voice, "and you're cooler now but I bet you still have wings, right?"

For a moment, Lucifer seemed to be at a loss for words. His mouth opened and shut twice before he said, "Cooler?"

"Well, yeah," Trixie said. "Now you're the Devil. There's only one of you, but there're lotsa angels."

"She's right," Chloe said, coming to stand next to him and inspect the tiny devil. "There is only one of you."

"I suppose you'd like to thank my father for that," he said drily, glancing to her with something she couldn't name in his gaze.

"No," she was able to say truthfully. "I think you deserve all the credit for that, all on your own."

He rewarded her with a blinding smile, then turned away and — to her great surprise — bent down and hugged Trixie.

"Thank you very much," he said seriously, his voice just a tad thicker than normal, while she giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "It's perfect."

When he straightened, he looked almost at a loss for what to do, both with the tree topper and with himself. He finally set it on the bar, careful not to crumple the paper in any way, and put the box next to it. As they put up the tree and strung it with lights and garland, he kept glancing back to it, as though he couldn't believe it was real and had to keep checking.

As though it were the most precious gift he had ever gotten.

The thought made her sad, and she made a mental note to make sure to pick up a bunch of little things to fill a stocking with for him. Their deal only lasted until Dan got back from his conference, but at this point she couldn't imagine spending the entirety of Christmas day without seeing Lucifer at least for a few minutes, to exchange gifts at minimum. There was an idea slowly forming in the back of her mind, one that she was sure Dan would automatically object to but not actually mind.

The ornaments they gave him went on the tree first, and she didn't miss how reverently he handled them, like they were more precious than the rarest of jewels. It was ridiculous — they were just Christmas ornaments — and it made her want to shower him with homemade presents until he stopped. At the same time, she wanted him to treat their gifts like that always, like they were something special to him just because they came from them.

"Will you do the honors?" he asked Trixie when it was time to put the tree topper on. She gladly agreed, clearly delighted, and he lifted her up over his head so she could easily reach the top of the unnecessarily tall tree.

Chloe watched the whole thing with a soft smile on her face. Sometimes, she couldn't believe this was the same man who she met almost four years ago. That the partying playboy had turned out to be so soft and squishy inside, and that she had fallen in l-

Oh.

Oh no.

That was why she could barely picture Christmas day without him, why she had so easily agreed to let him join in their traditions for the holidays, why she was so damned _happy_ in the moment. She was in love. With the Devil. It felt like a huge, momentous thing to realize. It felt like something that should disturb her, send her running, at the very least come as an unwelcome shock.

Instead, she felt... strangely at peace with it. She loved him, and she doubted he loved her the same way, but that was okay. She didn't need him to reciprocate; she didn't even know if he could reciprocate. She just needed him to be happy.

"Everything alright, darling?" Lucifer's voice brought her out of her head and she glanced around to see that the lights were off and the tree lit up, and he was standing in front of her, a concerned look on his face even as he smiled.

She reached up, touched the corner of his mouth, her hand moving automatically. "It's just good seeing you so happy," she told him, and for a second, his smile wavered before it came back stronger than ever.

"It's..." he started, then glanced around to find Trixie. When he saw she was playing with an ornament that folded up into a square and unfolded into a snowflake, not listening to them, he quietly finished, wonder in his voice, "It's good to be happy."

The look on his face was so peaceful, that even as she let her hand fall, she found herself leaning forward and up just a little. And she thought that maybe, just maybe, he was staring to lean down to meet her, when Trixie interrupted.

"Can we watch a movie?"

They ended up curled up together in front of the TV, Chloe in the middle, watching "Elf". Trixie was happily ensconced in a blanket, and Chloe leaned against Lucifer when he raised an arm to offer himself up as a pillow. She snuggled into him, and when his arm around her shoulders was too light, too hesitant, she grabbed his hand and tugged, pulling his arm around her more firmly.

"We're going to the mall to see Santa tomorrow," she said softly as the movie wound down, warm and sleepy and more content than she had maybe ever been in her life. Trixie was asleep half on top of her, and if it hadn't been a school night, she would have just stayed there until morning. "It's going to be worse than Target, but you can still come if you want to."

"I-" he started and broke off, indecisive. "It's not a family sort of event, then?"

She shrugged against him. "You're welcome if you want to come."

"Are you certain?" he asked, and something in his tone of voice made her look up at him. When she did, he smoothed a finger across her brow, across the confused wrinkles. "I don't want to... intrude."

She smiled up at him, shifting just enough that she could look at him without getting a crick in her neck. "You didn't seem to mind when you made this deal," she joked, thinking it would be obvious she wasn't being serious. She loved having him with them, she loved sharing their traditions with him, and she would have thought that would be obvious.

But he immediately drew away, both physically and, it felt, emotionally, and she had never regretted anything more than she regretted opening her mouth in that moment.

"Hey, hey," she said before he could say anything, not letting him draw back far. "I'm kidding. I'm only kidding. We both want you there."

He watched her, heartbreaking suspicion on his face, but when she didn't back down, didn't take it back, his expression smoothed into something approaching happiness. Instead of saying anything, he took her hand and pressed his lips to her knuckles. She couldn't help the quiet intake of breath at the soft, sweet touch of his lips.

After a long, quiet moment, he lifted his eyes to hers and said, "Then I'll be there."

The End


End file.
